


sorry!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Bullying, Gen, Harassment, Poetry, Repetition, bad apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem about an irritating peer.





	sorry!

"sorry," you say as you slur the people i care about

"sorry," you say as you insult the person i am

"sorry," you say as you scream at me when my life does not revolve around yours

"sorry," you say as you give away information i told you in complete confidence

"sorry," you say as you shriek and call me a bitch from across the room

"sorry," you say as you force your unwanted physical contact upon me

"sorry," you say as you demand private information from me, in front of crowds of people

"sorry," you say as you yank me down

"sorry," you say as you shout at me in front of the class because i moved my hand away when you tried to grab it

"sorry," you say as you steal my things

"sorry," you say as you grab me around my waist and laugh when i try to get away

"sorry," you say as you seize your hands tightly around my neck as a greeting

"sorry," you say as you complain that i am simultaneously not enough for you, and far too much

"sorry," you say as you ignore the fact that i, too, am a person

"sorry," you say, and yet i see no real apologies

**Author's Note:**

> please remember that the only true apology is a changed behavior. simply saying "sorry" over an over again while doing nothing to help the person you've harmed is completely meaningless and only shows a lack of concern for the other person's feelings and/or mental health.


End file.
